


Sons of Anarchy Comment Fics

by Kayim



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-07-10
Updated: 2010-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:53:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short fics written for various communities and prompts.</p><p>    Ratings, pairings and genres will vary from fic to fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jax/Tara, Expansion of a scene from episode 1x10. Fluff with very little substance.

He asks her a question. "Do you love me?" It should be simple to say yes, to fall into his arms, to pretend everything is okay, but she can't.

She looks at him, blue eyes staring back at her, waiting for her to speak, and her mind goes blank. All she can think is how good it feels when he holds her, and how he tastes when his lips are on hers. She wants to reply but instead she shakes her head. "It's not that simple," she says, but she's lying.

It 's exactly that simple. It always has been.


	2. Determination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opie, Warnings for canon character death

For a moment, before he finally pulled the trigger on the gun that was pressed into the back of Stahl's head, Opie hesitated.

Not because he was unsure about what he was doing, or because he was suffering from a case of cold feet. He knew exactly what he was doing and why, and wanted nothing more than to feel the woman suffer the same way she had caused Donna to.

He hesitated because he knew that by doing this one thing, he was bringing everything to a climax. He was upping the ante to a level that Samcro could never back down from. He pictured Donna in his mind, her dark brown eyes pleading with him to walk away from the club. He thought of Layla and everything she had gone through. He thought of his kids, who deserved better than he could give them. And he thought of the club. Because when it all came to a head, the club was all that mattered.

He pulled the trigger.


	3. Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juice

Juice had always believed that rules were made to be broken. He'd been kicked out of more than one school, and had done his share of stints in jail. There wasn't a computer network he hadn't tried to hack – even if he wasn't always successful – and there wasn't an illegal substance that he hadn't tried.

There were only two rules that never got broken. The first was never betray the club. That one was easy to stick to. They were his family.

The second rule was don't ever fuck someone else's old lady. 

As Tara pulled the bullet from his shoulder, her warm hands pressing against the wound, reassuring him that it wasn't serious and that it would heal quickly, that rule became a lot harder to recall.


End file.
